


Extracurricular Activities

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: What's a teacher to do when he has a student like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

"Mr. Kitridge, if you could stay after class, I wish to speak to you about the hard drive I wish to purchase." Kit nodded, ignoring the snide whispers and chuckles and references to just _what_ hard drive the teacher wanted to discuss.

After the class filed out, the teacher turned to him. "Actually, Kit—I can call you Kit, can’t I?--I need to speak to you about something else entirely, but it’s a conversation that can’t take place here." The teacher quickly wrote out something on a piece of notepaper and handed it to the student. "Meet me here after school. I’ll see you tonight."

Hours later he knocked on the door of the quaint Tudor cottage only to be greeted by his English teacher. His bare-chested English teacher with smolderingly dark eyes, a gorgeous body and definite bulge in his button fly jeans. "Kit," he murmured, lust flaring in his eyes, "I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come. But you will, won’t you, Kit?"

"Kit?"

" **KIT**?"

"Yo, Kitridge! The bell rang; chemistry is done. Finished. Kaput. Finito! Haul your ass; English is next, and you wouldn’t want Mr. Tight-ass to get his prissy, English-accented knickers in a knot, would you?" Kit’s schoolmate and sort of friend Malcolm smirked, ribbing him to get him going. "C’mon, move it!"

Groaning, Kit stood and swung his book-laden backpack in front of his fantasy-fuelled hard-on before heading into the halls to get to his next class. Of course, getting jostled, jabbed and shoved around by the jock crowd slowed him down, and he barely made it into Mr. Jeffries’ classroom before the bell rang.

And of course being the last in the room meant that Kit got the privilege of having the front seat. The one smack dab in the center of the room right in front of where Mr. Jeffries stood to give his lectures. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and, God help him, a perfect eye level view of the English teacher’s crotch for one long hour. 60 torturous minutes. 3,600 excruciatingly painful seconds. And on top of it all he had to make sure he didn’t drool. Sometimes it sucked being gay. However, if you were sixteen, gay, sitting in the front row and in love with your English teacher, it was hell. Kit was definitely in hell and pinned to his seat by a chocolate brown stare, a voice that had the power to make him cream by sound alone and a body that did things to his libido that went well beyond the horniness that most teens experienced on a daily basis. He was _so_ screwed!

~*~*~ 

Kit ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair as he waited for his computer to finish logging onto the net. Christ, what a day! First the daydream in chem class had left him hard and aching, and then Mr. Jeffries had looked especially hot and tasty in that suit that just did things to Kit.

Then to top it all off his mother had decided to show up for dinner at Gram and Gramp’s. She said it was because she missed him, and yet all he got was an earful of her wonderful life and career - sans husband and only child - and a lecture about his grades. Gram had saved his life, well his sanity anyway, when she’d suggested he might have a test to study for. He’d have to get Gram something nice on the way home from school tomorrow - maybe one of those orchids she was so crazy about or tickets to the ballet. He’d even go with her - not like it was a hardship drooling over those dancers.

Mom had shut up about his grades and let him escape to the guesthouse he now called his own located in a private corner of his grandparents’ estate. It was one of the few perks of having a filthy rich family that he could think of. Now that she’d done her maternal thing for the quarter, Kit hoped he’d be safe until the dreaded dad visit happened.

The connection sequence finished, and the teen logged on to his favorite chatroom on Gay.com to see if there was anything or anyone interesting or more importantly online. Maybe if he was lucky, Ozymandias would be online tonight. Kit couldn’t believe how attracted he was to a person he’d never met before, but Ozymandias was so.... intelligent, smart, funny, and sexy!

And they seemed to have so much in common. That’s what started their whole online relationship; Ozymandias had thrown out a line from a poem by Pablo Neruda, and Kit, or SexyBoy as he called himself, had responded with the next line. Oddly enough his age had never come up or the idea that they get together in real life to meet. But Kit was tempted. Fuck, how he was tempted to see if this one could make it in real life.

~*~*~ 

After the day he’d had, Caleb was almost ecstatic to step through his front door, lock it behind him, and know that he could just be himself and not ‘Mr. Jeffries, English teacher’ for the weekend. God, he’d never experienced anything like what was happening to him. Alexander Kitridge. Just thinking of the gorgeous young man made Caleb’s body harden, and he cursed himself again. What was wrong with him, lusting after one of his students, his _teenaged_ students?!

Once he’d finished dinner, enjoyed a good cup of tea and another couple of chapters of his book, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to relax that evening. Almost eagerly, he laid the book aside and headed for the computer, hoping that SexyBoy would be online.

~*~*~ 

Kit idly chatted with one or two people he knew in the chatroom, not really into it but too damn wired to go to bed. Ozy wasn’t on, and he was bored, nothing really holding his interest either in the pics section or in some of the stories he’d read.

About ready to sign off, the chatroom announced it had a new addition, and then Ozy was there. "Fuck, my palms are sweating. Jesus, it’s not like I _know_ him or anything but... damn," Kit muttered.

SexyBoy: OZY! It’s been too long, I was beginning to think you’d fallen off the face of the map ::laughing:: Either that or decided it was time to flee the new world for the more sophisticated and sane climes of Europe.

> **Ozymandias:** Hey SB. What, you’ve never heard of a quaint custom we have here in Canada? It’s called dinner. *g* Besides, I’m worth waiting for.

Caleb shook his head, half laughing at himself. Quiet and almost withdrawn with anyone he didn’t know extremely well in the real world, online his inner party animal came out and took control. It was a pity he couldn’t meet someone like SB for real. It had been so long since he’d had a lover, and he really did want to have someone to come home to at night... or at least someone to get his rocks off with!

> **SexyBoy:** ::snort:: if your... is the size of your ego I think I want to marry you.

Kit rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. There was something so... fun about Ozy. He was never boring, and Kit had found he could talk to the other man for hours about everything from intellectual conversation to having mind bending cyber sex.

> **SexyBoy:** So ... we gonna be public tonight or do we make a private room and _play_ ::waggling eyebrows::
> 
> **Ozymandias:** Sounds like you need some discipline, baby boy. Just follow me. ;)

Caleb opened a private chatroom and invited SexyBoy in, waiting eagerly. Much as he hated to admit it, when he had cybersex with his online friend lately, he pictured the other man as Alex Kitridge.

It took no time at all for Kit to accept the invitation and join Ozy in a room with just the two of them.

> **SexyBoy:** Oooooh, you gonna paddle my sweet little ass, big man? Can I call you ‘daddy’ instead of Ozy? ;-* ::hysterical laughter::
> 
> **Ozymandias:** Try it and I’ll hunt you down in person just to paddle your ass raw. ::growling:: Brat. Guess I need to find you something better to do with that pretty mouth.

Caleb shifted slightly in his chair, his pants already growing tight.

> **SexyBoy:** Promise, promises... _daddy_ :-D ::laughing:: and just how do you intend to plug my mouth? Gonna talk me to sleep? ::sassing::

Kit’s hand drifted over his track pants, and he moaned as his cock throbbed underneath the loose jersey knit fabric. It took next to nothing to get him hard where Ozy was concerned. Of course it didn’t hurt that when Ozy described himself, it was Mr. Jeffries brought to pornographic life. God, the idea that he was doing it with a clone of his teacher, even if it was in cyberspace, got him off so fast it wasn’t funny!

Caleb unfastened his now overly tight jeans and freed his cock, one hand stroking along it a few times before he started typing again.

> **Ozymandias:** Starting to think you and I need to meet in person just so I can give you that spanking you’re begging for.

He wondered what the hell he was doing, suggesting a meeting. Homosexual high school teachers were not in great demand, and if his employers ever found out, he’d be looking for a new career. But something about SexyBoy drew him, made him curious and willing to take a few chances.

> **Ozymandias:** But for now, I’ll have to settle for shutting you up by filling your mouth with my cock. I’m pushing you down to your knees in front of me, your hands restrained behind you, my cock rubbing against that hungry mouth of yours.
> 
> **SexyBoy:** I keep my lips firmly pressed together, pretending I don’t want this and then suddenly I open my mouth and let you slide inside with a moan. I’m so hungry for you, for the taste of you as you come down my throat that I don’t want to play games tonight. Closing my full lips around your hard cock I begin to pull at it with just a little suction, my head bobbing down further and further until I can’t take any more of you in for fear of choking. My hand comes up and wraps around the bit I can’t get to and begins to squeeze and loosen lightly, wanting to drive you crazy.
> 
> **SexyBoy:** ((and just so you know, I think I’d like that... meeting you that is.))

Kit looked at what he had just sent to the other man and wondered if he was crazy, but... but he really wanted to meet his online lover. He could think of nothing else.

Caleb noticed that SexyBoy had apparently missed that he’d restrained his hands in his fantasy, but not being insane, he wasn’t going to complain about his cyberlover’s use of them.

> **Ozymandias:** I’m going nuts, feeling that hot mouth and greedy hands on me, and I bend forward, my hands sliding down your back slowly, feeling every ridge of your spine, until I reach that gorgeous ass. I play with it for a while, hitting you lightly, then petting the reddened flesh, sometimes biting your back, and then I start to play with your hole. I tease you by just barely running a fingertip over it, so lightly you can barely feel it.

The moment he hit send, Caleb’s hands moved to his body, one jerking at his cock, the other twisting his nipples.

Kit groaned when he read what Ozy wrote. The other man was trying to kill him, really he was! Oh well, two could play at that game, and Kit did love games.

> **SexyBoy:** I moan as I slurp hungrily at your cock, my hole hot and aching. I’ve kept it stuffed all day with a plug the size of your cock in anticipation of you fucking me tonight and I took it out just moments before you walked through the door. I’m lubed and stretched and hungry for you to be stuffed inside me, slamming into me as you take your pleasure and give me mine at the same time.

Caleb groaned, damned near coming just from the mental image of doing exactly that... to Alex Kitridge. He really did need to meet SexyBoy, to put the right face on the fantasy and make himself forget about his student as much as to get to know someone he found himself liking a lot. They’d talk about it... after they came.

> **Ozymandias:** I’m almost coming, my balls aching, and I force that hungry mouth of yours away from me before I do. I’m not going to come until I’m in you, not this time anyway. I pull you up so I can kiss you, loving the taste of my precum in your mouth, then I pull us both down to the floor. I push you onto your back and move down, licking and stretching your hole with your tongue, wanting to hear you beg me for it.

Kit’s hand stroked his cock faster and faster as he read what the other man had written. If anyone could see him now, beating off to a guy he’d never met... Kit shook his head. But he also doubted anyone else would understand that this had started out as just fun, and he’d genuinely grown to like the personality on the other end of the cyber connection. Letting go of his cock with great reluctance, Kit began to type.

> **SexyBoy:** head tossing back and forth on the floor, legs wrapped around your neck, back arched, I moan and wail, wanting you in me not your tongue. Please, I beg, over and over, please I need you in me. I need you to fuck me, claim me, take me, show me who’s in charge here. God it hurts so much, I’m so empty without you inside me. Fuck me, shaft me, ream me, just do it. Do it now!

Caleb gasped and had to shut his eyes and take a few deep breaths, his hands away from his body, before he could trust himself not to come on the spot.

> **Ozymandias:** My cock aching for you, I can’t hold back anymore when you beg me so hungrily. I kneel up, my cock circling your stretched opening while you squirm and mewl, then I push inside you, yelling how good it feels. You’re so fucking hot and tight, so good, and I can’t keep still. I pull back so I can slam into you again, going so deep, and you meet me, demanding more. I’m fucking you, hard and deep, and I don’t ever want to stop, but my body’s already tightening, my balls crawling up... I wrap a fist around your cock, tugging on it, wanting to feel you convulse around me when you come.

Caleb’s hand was back on his cock, jerking frantically, and he waited eagerly for the next reply. This wasn’t going to last much longer; he was too close.

Kit moaned, his hand pumping his cock harder and harder. He was so close, and Ozy was killing him, was really killing him here. Knowing that the other man was waiting for an answer, the teen took his hands from his cock and, trembling with need, began to type again.

> **SexyBoy:** Your hand around my cock is too much, I’ve been so hungry all day, feeling the plug tease but not satisfy and now you’re inside me, pounding me, taking me like I needed. It starts with my toes curling then spreads, my body going rigid as I begin to come, sticky white semen shooting over your stomach and mine, dribbling down my shaft and over your hand and as my body tightens up and closes in on your pounding cock, squeezing down on it hard.

Hands leaving the keyboard, Kit twisted a nipple and roughly jerked his cock until, with a soft wail, he came as hard as his online persona, covering his stomach with his seed. "Oh Jesus," he moaned quietly. "I wish it were really you doing that to me, Ozy, I really do!"

> **Ozymandias:** fuckcominggodsbbbbbbbbbb

Caleb’s head fell back, one hand still on the keyboard, the other wrapped around his cock as he came, yelling "Alex" as he pictured young Kitridge beneath him.

Panting, he straightened up, aftershocks of pleasure still rippling through his body. Remembering what he had pictured as he came, he made a decision.

> **Ozymandias:** Fuck, that was amazing. I really do want to get together with you in RL. Wanna meet?

Kit stared at the flat screen for long moments, wondering if he had the balls to do this. Really do this. The image of Mr. Jeffries fucking him senseless over the teacher’s desk as Kit mewled hungrily made his mind up for him. He couldn’t keep sporting wood in class; someone would eventually figure it out, and then he’d really be fucked because chances were it would be one of the jocks, and then the whole school would know he was gay and had the hots for the English teacher, and he’d have to transfer or risk daily poundings.

> **SexyBoy:** Yeah, I do. Umm... there’s this little place in the Annex, it’s called Butler’s, makes killer scones and huge pots of tea? Sound good to you?

God, was he really going to do this? Caleb bit his lip. Well, it was a choice between taking a chance and meeting SexyBoy or admitting that he only wanted his teenage student.

> **Ozymandias:** I know the place. Lunch tomorrow, at noon?
> 
> **SexyBoy:** Sounds great. Ummm, the very back right corner of the place? Table along the back wall?

Kit really wasn’t sure of the etiquette on how to meet someone you’d cybered with. Shit, he hadn’t even told Ozy his real name.

> **SexyBoy:** Oh, and my name is.... Alex. Alex Michaels.

A small white lie but the Kitridge name was kinda well known, and he didn’t want this over before it had started.

Caleb frowned. He had too much to lose if this didn’t work out, so he didn’t want to tell Alex—God, couldn’t his name have been something, _anything_ else?--his real name till he knew if it would.

> **Ozymandias:** Sounds perfect to me. Alex. BTW, mine’s Cale.

There, that was close enough to the truth to stave off pangs of conscience.

> **SexyBoy:** Sounds good... Cale. Fuck I suddenly feel shy all over again but I really do want to meet you. So, tomorrow say... fuck will you look at the time! No way I’m getting out of bed before 10 or 11 seeing as how its 2 in the morning. Thank god tomorrow’s Saturday! Ummm... 2pm sound okay to you?
> 
> **Ozymandias:** Sure, sounds good to me. I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll see you then. g’night.

Forcing himself to shut down the IM program before he could change his mind, Caleb sat there, staring the screen for long moments. Dear Lord, what was he doing? But despite his fears, he knew he would be at the restaurant the next day, hoping that this guy was as perfect for him in reality as he seemed online.

~*~*~ 

Kit ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he couldn’t quite break himself of. His hands were sweating, dammit. Looking down at his outfit one last time, the teen couldn’t find anything wrong with the snug, faded blue jeans, the white tee-shirt that clung to his not so shabby chest, and the brown leather jacket over top of it all. Shades added a touch of mystery, but he wouldn’t need them inside.

Looking at his watch, Kit was glad he’d decided to come a bit early. The restaurant was pretty deserted, most people deciding to enjoy the early spring sunshine, and he was able to slide into the chair facing the bench with no problem. This way Ozy... Cale wouldn’t see his face until it was too late, and hopefully he’d at least give a sixteen-year-old kid a chance before high-tailing it out the door.

Caleb stood outside Honest Ed’s, a few doors up from the restaurant, for several minutes, nerving himself up. Finally, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and strode the several meters to the entrance, removing his sunglasses as he stepped inside.

Although he was a few minutes early, he could see that there was already someone at the table where they’d agreed to meet, a man alone, most likely Alex. It took another deep breath before he could force himself to move. He smiled at the waitress and indicated the waiting man as he moved to the back of the restaurant, sparing a wince at the art currently on the walls.

He started to slide into the seat before looking at Alex, and the greeting froze on his lips as his eyes widened.

"Mr. Jeffries?" Kit gasped, looking up at the man who’d stopped by his table. His mind raced at the possibilities. Was he just here for lunch and saw Kit? Oh fuck, he was dead when Cale.... Shit. Holy shit! Cale. Caleb. Caleb Jeffries.

"Ozy?"

"Oh _shit_!" Caleb said with feeling, collapsing bonelessly onto the seat. "This can’t be happening," he moaned. "Fantasies and reality are supposed to stay separate," he mumbled in an aggrieved tone, not realizing that he was speaking aloud.

Fantasies? Kit’s heart did a somersault when he heard that. Could that mean that the teacher had been having the same thoughts he had? That Caleb possibly felt the same way he did? A huge smile split the younger man’s face. "Would now be a bad time to say you look _exactly_ like I dreamed you would?" he asked.

Caleb’s head shot up, and he frowned helplessly at the teenager. "I should have known there was a reason why I kept picturing you," he sighed, now staring at the table. "God," he burst out, garnering an odd glance from the couple at one of the front tables, "it’s even worse knowing you than just seeing you." He groaned miserably.

"You know we can’t do this."

"No, I don’t," Kit replied, his head cocking to one side.

"The way I see it, it’s simple. Ozy and SB wanted each other so bad they combusted whenever they talked. I’ve wanted you for even longer, and you’ve obviously harbored more than a few thoughts about me if I look just like you pictured SB. The math seems pretty simple to me."

"Ozy and SB weren’t an underage high school student and a high school teacher who’d be fired if it were suspected that he was gay, never mind if he got involved with one of his students."

Caleb stared across the table at the other man. "I do want you, Alex, but there’s just too much in the way. If you were even three years older..." he sighed.

"Bullshit," the young man exploded, drawing his own stares. "Look, we can’t talk here. Come back to my place? I live in my own house, well, the guesthouse of my grandparents’ estate. No prying ears and all that," the younger man offered, frustrated at the inability to talk and really say what he wanted to.

"And just for the record since SB is me, SB has always been a sixteen-year-old high school student. I may not have mentioned my age, but lack of knowledge doesn’t change the facts, does it... Daddy?"

Caleb’s eyes narrowed, his expression suddenly a lot harder than anything normally worn by geeky Mr. Jeffries. "Call me that again and I’ll give you exactly what I promised," he warned harshly as he stood up.

"Fine, you are right that we need to talk, so after you."

Kit felt himself go hard almost instantly as he watched the transformation of Mr. Jeffries’ face. "Maybe I want you to, you ever think of that?" the young man replied quietly, pure lust radiating off of him.

Standing with great difficulty, Kit left a $20 on the table to cover the iced mochaccino he’d had and gingerly walked to his BMW convertible. "You gonna follow me or do I drive?"

"Considering that I took the subway," Caleb replied dryly, "it would be very difficult to follow you." He moved around to the passenger side of the car and waited for his student to unlock the door, trying to remind himself of all the reasons why he should turn around, go home, and forget any of this had ever happened.

~*~*~ 

Twenty minutes later Kit ushered the older man into the living room of his guest house and then hit the remote that slid the privacy blinds into place without blocking any of the sunlight that came in. "There, no prying eyes or ears. Feel better now... Daddy?"

Oh, he knew he was pushing his luck, but damned if Kit was gonna let this go without at least trying to get past all the brainwashing what-ifs that were implanted into Caleb’s head and get down to the important stuff. Like the fact that this whole thing only proved that they were good together.

Despite his good intentions, his plan to keep his distance, explain the realities to Alex, then call a taxi and get the hell out of there, hearing the teen call him daddy made him see red. Without quite knowing how it had happened, he found himself across the room, seated on the loveseat, Alex stretched over his lap, pants down around his knees, and his hand coming down on the rapidly reddening bare butt. And loving it.

"Oh God, oh Jesus, Caleb, oh, please, more, ow. Owowowowowowow. CALEB!" Kit couldn’t believe it. The feel of the older man’s hand warming his ass, his cock caught between Caleb’s denim-clad thighs, teasing it, and he was coming harder than he ever had in his life. It was unbelievable. Mewling hungrily, he latched on to the denim and laved at it, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly as he rode out the spasms while his cock shot its load all over his rug.

When Alex came, Caleb froze, telling himself that he’d already done far more than he should, that he had to get his hands off him _now_. Then he looked at the young man still trembling in the aftermath of his climax, and he knew it was too late.

He pushed Alex to the floor, coming down in front of him as he pulled at his jeans, pulled a condom from his wallet, where he’d placed it just hours before, and settled himself between the teen’s legs.

"Caleb. Oh yes, please, please fuck me, God, I need it, need you, please?" the young man begged hungrily, spreading his legs wider and wrapping them around his teacher’s waist. "Be in me; I hurt without you."

Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing, Caleb carefully squirted the contents of the tiny packet of lube onto his fingers and prepped Alex, then pushed inside him, freezing when the head pushed past the tight muscle and the young man stiffened. "Christ! Are you a virgin?"

"To living cock, yes," Kit groaned as he willed his muscles to relax and take in the huge erection that slowly pushed inside him. "Especially one as big as yours. To latex cock, nope, have a whole collection in my toy box under my bed. Wasn’t making it up when I described having had a butt plug inside me all day. I’d often done it when I knew I’d be talking to you that night. Made me feel all sexy and eager for you and what we did online."

"Shit!" Knowing he should stop, should leave, Caleb also knew that he would do neither. He’d wanted Alex, in both guises, for too long, and now that he was inside him, nothing short of the house falling in on them could stop him from fucking the young man.

He reached between them, his fingers curling around the flagging erection and bringing it back to diamond hardness. His head lowered so he could kiss Alex, groaning aloud at the first taste of the teenager who’d figured in so many of his fantasies.

Moaning hungrily, Kit opened his mouth and let Caleb inside, his tongue dueling with the older man’s even as his legs spread impossibly wider and wrapped themselves higher around the teacher’s back. Darting his tongue in and out of Caleb’s mouth, mimicking what their bodies were doing, Kit couldn’t help the hungry mewls of pleasure that he was making low in his throat.

He had Caleb Jeffries’ cock slowly burying itself in his ass, and he still could hardly believe that this was real, that he was being fucked by his sexy, hot, delicious and _gay_ English teacher. The very English teacher who apparently had the hots for him. It was every wet dream he’d ever had come to life.

Needing to breath at last, Kit ripped his lips away from Caleb’s and opened eyes glazed with need. "God, you’re killing me. Fuck me, please, Caleb, fuck me!"

"I am, Alex, I am." Caleb pushed forward the last little bit that pressed his balls against the teenager’s ass, groaning his pleasure at the tight heat engulfing him. "If you can’t tell, I must be doing something wrong."

The hand still curled around Alex’s cock pumped up and down a few times before moving down to cup and toy with his balls, then a little lower for a fingertip to trace the stretched muscle that gripped Caleb’s cock so tightly.

"No, you’re not. _Move_ , damn you," Kit growled, leaning up to nip at Caleb’s chin, his anal muscles tightening around the cock buried within him. "And don’t call me Alex. My father is Alex. I’m Kit."

Eyebrows rising slightly, Caleb wondered, "And I was supposed to know that how?" He shook his head, looking down at the young man beneath him, and he slowly pulled back, biting his lip at the excruciating pleasure of moving inside Kit, then pushed forward again. "Christ!" he moaned. "You feel so good."

Unable to hold still any longer, his hips fell into a slowly increasing rhythm as he fucked Kit, eyes falling shut then opening again, and this time the reality matched the fantasy.

"So do you," Kit whimpered, his hands fisting behind Caleb’s neck then unclenching over and over. One hand strayed over the older man’s shoulder and pulled at the teacher’s shirt, opening the buttons at last so that Kit could arch up and root and find a nipple to latch on to and feast on as he was taken for the first time by a real person, by his cyber lover and wet dream fantasy all rolled into one glorious package. If there was only one thing that the young man could attest to at this very moment, it was that he was _never_ giving this up. Ever!

Caleb’s head fell back, and his back arched when Kit’s mouth closed over his nipple. "God," he groaned, thrusting harder now as he took the young man. Trying to remember that this was Kit’s first time, he forced himself past his own pleasure and paid more attention to his lover. Hands ran over Kit’s body, finding and exploring every sensitive spot, trying to find what pleased him most.

Head falling back onto the rug, Kit gasped. "Caleb! God, too much!" And that was all the warning the older man was given as the teen’s body spasmed and orgasmed, coating both their stomachs with creamy droplets of his come. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he mewled helplessly as his body shuddered and clenched around Caleb’s cock, too aroused to hold back any longer.

Seeing Kit the way he’d so often imagined him, lost in his climax, and feeling his body ripple and convulse around him drove Caleb toward his own climax. He only managed a few more strokes before he roared Kit’s name and came deep inside him, his body arching into a deep bow. Shuddering with the pleasure racing through him, he slumped over the teenager, still inside him, then slipped out of him as he lowered Kit’s legs and sprawled atop him on the living room floor after knotting and tossing aside the condom.

"Oh God," Kit gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around the man who lay on top of him. "I never imagined, not even in my wildest fantasies, that it could be this good. Oh Jesus, that was... WOW!" the teen moaned happily. "Oh, we need to do that again when we’ve recovered. This time in a bed, okay?"

Opening his mouth to repeat all the reasons why this was wrong and couldn’t happen again, Caleb paused, staring down into the bright, smiling eyes. They already _had_ done this, and it would be hypocritical in the extreme to deny it and self-delusional to think it wouldn’t happen again. He’d never felt anything like that with anyone else, and there was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk away from it.

"Yes," he finally said, accepting that for whatever reason this young man had gotten past all his defenses. "A bed would be good."

Kit let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and smiled brilliantly. "I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear you say that. I was worried I might have to try and convince you again, and as much as I like it, I don’t think my ass is up to calling you the ‘d’ word again after the first time and my _first_ time. But I woulda done it for the greater good if I had to," the young man laughed.

Caleb gaped at him at first, and then, when Kit was starting to look worried, burst into laughter. "You are the most dreadful brat, aren’t you?" he laughed, pushing up into a sitting position. He smiled down at the still-sprawled young man. "You look positively debauched."

"Debauched, deflowered, despoiled and thoroughly sated. I feel better than I have in I don’t know how long. You definitely did me in, Da.... Didn’t you?" Kit snickered. "And I have a feeling, a hunch really, considering our past conversations, you like brats. You’re rather authoritarian, aren’t you?" Kit purred, rubbing his head against Caleb’s shoulder before holding his head up for a kiss.

Hesitating for only an instant, Caleb curled a hand around the back of Kit’s head for support and kissed him. The light kiss he’d intended quickly heated and deepened as they caught fire once again, Caleb’s tongue exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. When their lips finally parted, Kit was curled in Caleb’s lap, leaning against his chest, with the older man’s arms wrapped around him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Caleb sighed, chin resting on the top of Kit’s head.

"Make love to me every chance we get?" Kit offered hopefully, eyes hiding behind lowered lashes as he voiced his most fervent wish.

"Which would get me fired and/or jailed and you put into counseling," Caleb pointed out unhappily. "No matter how much I wish that were possible," he admitted thickly.

"Isn’t there any way we can be together?" Kit asked in a small voice, not wanting to give this up now that he found it, and he said as much. "But I _want_ to be with you. I’m at the age of consent, and dammit all, I’ve got an I.Q. off the charts; I could be a university student right now if I wanted to; I can drive; I live on my own. Why can’t I be with the person I want to be with?"

"Because the laws are there to protect the vast majority of teenagers, most of whom are not in your situation. And because teachers come under a lot closer scrutiny because of our constant access to and ability to impress kids." Caleb raised his head and tilted Kit’s face up so he could see him. "I want you too, Kit," he said, needing to be honest about that. "I just don’t see how it can happen, not while I’m a teacher at your school."

Despite his words, his arms tightened around the young man. As much as Kit, he wanted to hold onto what they had found together; he didn’t want to give the other up either.

"Then maybe I need find another school to go to," the younger man retorted fiercely. "Because I’m not willing to let this go, not after everything I’ve dreamed about, all my fantasies, they’ve come true. Fuck them all!" the youth finished succinctly. "I’ll take my university admittance test next week. Problem solved. Probably ace it too," he said with little ego, knowing his own abilities far too well.

Half laughing, half groaning, Caleb hugged him close. "You’re used to getting exactly what you want whenever you want it, aren’t you?" he managed, shaking his head slightly.

"So tell me," brown eyes probed blue, "if you could graduate whenever you want, why haven’t you?" No matter how much he wanted Kit, he would walk away that moment and never see him again before he would allow him to be hurt in any way.

"Because I was already different enough, and fast tracking through school only to end up in college by the time I was fourteen or some ridiculous age would have just made me stand out more than I already did. Growing up rich is hard. Growing up gay is almost impossible. Throw in genius to that mix and... You get the picture," Kit shrugged.

"Besides, I wanted to have friends my own age and have at least some semblance of a normal life for a while. Well, that and my parents drive me crazy with all their talk about how if I applied myself, I could be just like them. Between you and me, Caleb, I don’t really like my parents that much, and they have about as much time for a child as I do for them. I’ve lived with my grandparents since I was four; that’s how much time my parents have for me," the younger man continued. "But now I have a real reason to apply myself instead of ‘being just like Mom and Dad’. I get to keep the man I’m in love with. Have been for months now."

Caleb’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to decide what to say. "I... Christ, Kit, I don’t know what to say." He sighed, one arm holding the teen close, the other hand stroking his back. "No matter how hard I tried, I haven’t been able to stop fantasizing about you since the moment I first saw you at the beginning of last term. And then there’s SB. I loved talking to him... you. He, you challenged me, made me think and I loved that, looked forward to talking to you. I’m not sure what to do now. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted... but you’re only sixteen!"

"And since when does age govern maturity?" Kit replied with an arched eyebrow. "I thought experience did, and for all intents and purposes I’m what they call an emancipated youth without benefit of the actual legal paper. I’m sixteen, and I live on my own. I clean this place myself, do my own grocery shopping and laundry, study for school, drive myself there and back and support myself. Albeit I support myself with a trust fund, but if I needed to, I could get a job and do the same through that route.

"I have more responsibility than all my peers and some of my elders, and I act more responsibly too. So tell me, what does being sixteen have to do with the experiences of my life or knowing my own mind?" the younger man asked passionately, wanting, no needing, to get his point across to Caleb.

Caleb sighed, pausing to kiss him quickly. "You’re preaching to the choir, sexy, I happen to agree with you. But the law doesn’t. That piece of paper that you don’t have means that your guardians could have me up on charges of statutory rape right now, and since I’m your teacher, regardless of what either of us might say, if anyone found out, I’d be fired at the very least, even though you are over sixteen."

But he didn’t want to give Kit up, not now that he’d found him and knew that he was perfect for him and that Kit wanted him just as much. Maybe he should reconsider that offer he’d gotten from the university. If he wasn’t Kit’s teacher, most of their problems would be eliminated.

"So, the solution to our problems would be (A) I need to emancipate myself legally from my parents, and (B) you can’t be my teacher. Therefore (A) I start the process to sue for emancipation. Lord knows I’ve got enough to do so, and (B) I stop screwing around and wasting my time in high school and write my university admittance test. Am I missing anything here?" Kit asked, giving in to temptation and nuzzling at the Englishman’s throat hungrily.

Caleb gave up the attempt to be noble and went with what they both wanted. "Only that you’re not the only one to make some compromises to make this work. I’ll accept the job offer from the university, which will eliminate the problem of me being your teacher, and make sure that you don’t take any courses that I’m teaching. Then we just have to be careful for the next couple of weeks until I change jobs... if you really want to do this?"

He could hardly believe that he was about to turn his life upside down for a teenager and was even less able to believe that said teenager could feel as intensely for him as he did for Kit. How could a child of his age be willing and able to find a life partner? It was ludicrous.

"Would I be suggesting it if I didn’t want to, Daddy?" Kit asked, a sly smile spreading over his face. "You’re what I’ve always wanted, Caleb, what I’ve always needed. I think I’ve waited my whole life for you, such that it is. Now enough of this philosophical debate. I may have a mind well in advance of my years, but I still have the body and libido of a sixteen-year-old. Care to make use of that?"

Caleb tried to remain serious, but how could he when faced with a horny sixteen-year-old whom he adored? Laughing, he rose to his feet, drawing the youth with him. "I think we need to move this to the bedroom first, sexy. Carpet burn has lost all its romance at my age." He slung an arm around Kit’s waist and drew him toward his bedroom, deciding that if they were going to do this, he was bloody well going to enjoy every moment.

"Up the stairs and... Well, just up the stairs. The second floor _is_ my bedroom," Kit moaned, curling more into the older man’s embrace with each step. "I want you, God, how I want you!" the teen moaned. "You do things to me on every level, emotional, physical, metaphysical, every level.... I need you again, Caleb, always and ever," the teen moaned hungrily.

Smiling slightly at what he took as teenage melodrama, Caleb urged Kit in the direction of the stairs. Much as he’d love to do a Rhett Butler and sweep his lover upstairs, he really didn’t think his thirty-two-year-old back was up to it.

"How ‘bout we concentrate on the physical for a while?" he suggested, pressing against Kit’s back as they climbed the staircase.

"Why, Mr. Jeffries, is that an eraser in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Kit laughed, teasing the older man with a wiggle of his hips.

Caleb groaned a laugh. "Right now I’m trying to figure out how to keep you from talking ever again," he said wryly even as his back arched to press his erection more firmly between Kit’s buttocks.

"I seem to recall you having a rather brilliant idea on how to stuff my mouth last night, lover," Kit purred as they reached the top of the stairs and turned to look at his lover. "I rather liked having my mouth stuffed and my throat filled as you kept me quiet," the youth continued as he backed up towards his bed, a sexy smirk spreading across his face. "I want to taste you, Caleb, want to feel you in my mouth, sliding across my tongue and down my throat as I pleasure you."

Swallowing hard as Kit’s words almost instantly had him hard as a rock again, Caleb followed the younger man toward his bed. "I think I can manage that," he managed in a raspy voice. "In fact, I’m sure of it," he added, glancing down at the erection straining toward Kit.

"God," he groaned, "will I ever get enough of you?"

"I certainly hope not," Kit groaned as he slid back onto the mattress, legs spread wide as he wrapped his hands around Caleb’s hips when the older man got close enough. "I guess this is where I act PC and say you’re my first lover and I’ve never had transfusions or shared needles or even used needles, so I’m clean, and I want you bare... if you think you can, that is."

A startled blink was Caleb’s only answer at first. "I... I haven’t barebacked in years, and I had a test a while back just to be sure... but you shouldn’t take my word for that! God, Kit, this is your life you’re playing with." His concern for the younger man overrode even his hard-on.

"But if I want my life to be with you, then why should it matter?" Kit asked logically. "Maybe it’s the fact that I’m still young enough to believe in my own immortality. Maybe it’s because I trust you implicitly, and maybe it’s just that I want you so badly that I don’t care how I get you. But I can wait until you say it’s safe, and one day you will, and it will be _hot_."

Caleb shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don’t think it bodes well for me that already I can’t argue with you. But I know I’m safe, and I believe you, and since you’re crazy enough to believe me, to hell with the damned rubber." He lowered his head to kiss the teen hungrily, knowing that he wanted Kit more than he’d ever wanted anyone else in his life. God help him.

"Oh goody," Kit grinned when he was at last allowed to breathe again, "in that case I can have my lollipop without its wrapper." That said, Kit fell to his knees in an almost identical pose to that of his cyber-self from the night before and began to lick at the weeping tip of Caleb’s erection before slowly swallowing it down.

"God!" Caleb’s hands clenched in the slightly shaggy dark blond locks momentarily before he leaned over Kit’s head to brace his hands on the edge of the bed, trying not to fall over as the incredible pleasure raced through him.

Smiling and humming his approval at Caleb’s reaction, Kit set to work on mimicking last night’s cyber in exacting detail. One hand wrapped around the base of the teacher’s cock and began to pulsate the hardened flesh even as his mouth crept further and further along Caleb’s shaft. Kit’s other hand came to rest under his chin and began to pet and tease the older man’s balls, wanting to send his lover wild and then feel it when Caleb pounded into him with no barriers between them, especially not latex ones.

Gasping and moaning, Caleb tried to get enough working brain cells to give back some of the pleasure he was feeling. He stroked whatever parts of Kit he could reach, words of lust and praise falling from his lips. But finally, he had to pull the hungry teen away. "God, stop, gonna come. If you want me in you again, Kit, gotta stop for a minute," he panted.

"If I do make you, I guess that just means I need to make you hard all over again, doesn’t it?" the young man smirked as he ran his tongue up the underside of Caleb’s erection. "However, I can always save that for later when I’m hungry and in need of a protein drink," Kit continued slyly.

Backing away, Kit crawled around the bed and levered himself up onto the huge platform bed. On hands and knees, he looked back at Caleb with a come hither grin and lowered his shoulders to the mattress, wriggling his hips, inviting, as he spread his knees wider. "Caleb, come play with me," he mewled enticingly.

"Brat," Caleb panted, quickly following the younger man onto the bed and settling between the widespread legs. Still kneeling, he pressed close behind the horny teen, his erection fitting between the taut cheeks. Smiling shakily at the sound that drew from Kit, he slowly rubbed his cock along the shallow crevice, teasing them both even though he felt like he might explode at any moment.

When he couldn’t stand it another moment, knowing that the sexy sounds Kit was making were likely to make him come before he got inside him if he didn’t do something _now_ , Caleb positioned himself and slid back inside the still slick, relaxed hole, groaning as the tight heat closed around him.

"Caleb," Kit mewled, his back arching and his chest pressing against the mattress as his hips raised upwards even more to assist in the penetration. It was so fucking hot and everything he’d dreamed of since the start of the semester and he’d first laid eyes on his teacher. Moaning continuously, breathy little ‘oh Gods’ escaping from him with each in stroke of Caleb’s cock, Kit writhed on the sheets, very much a cat in heat for its mate.

A hand slipped between his thighs, and Kit began to stroke himself in time to each of his lover’s thrusts. His other hand slid under his chest, leaving his face plastered against the pillows, and he began to tweak and pull at his nipples, adding a little spice to their lovemaking. Over and over he moaned and wailed and whimpered and mewled, as he was taken harder and faster and higher than before. This was what heaven was, he was sure of it.

"God!" Caleb knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Kit’s ass clenching around him, milking him, added to the sight of the young man pleasuring himself and the incredibly sexy sounds he was making. His hands gripped Kit’s hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust, and he moved raggedly, unable to hold on much longer. "Gonna c-come," he rasped, leaning over to trail his tongue up the line of Kit’s spine.

The groaned out declaration in that delicious English accent was enough to prompt the perpetually horny teen into his own orgasm, Caleb’s cock pounding into him and making him wail loudly as his seed splattered his hand, stomach and the bed sheets. Kit somehow managed to keep the lower half of his body up on his knees, but the rest of him sagged into the platform bed’s mattress, sated exhaustion leaving him limp and spent.

"Oh fuck but I love your voice," the teen mewled, clenching and unclenching his ass cheeks and internal muscles around the cock still driving in and out of him. "Love you too. Have for months now."

Caleb’s eyes widened, and he gasped as the declaration tipped him over the edge and he came, deep inside his student. Groaning as tremors of pleasure shot through him, he tipped them to one side so that they landed spooned together, still joined, his arms possessively wrapped around Kit.

"And I love you too," he admitted huskily, holding him tightly. "We’ll make this work," he vowed. They had to.


End file.
